Isky Blackpaw
Isky Blackpaw is one of Alpha team Freedom Flyers. Personality & Character Isky isn't very friendly to strangers, so no wonder she's often described as "cold lady". Her team members would disagree with it as she's quite open with them, for her they're like a second family. She's a cheerful optimist, who always tries to find good in bad. Skills & abilities Despite being a master of ice element, Isky isn't capable of true ice fury, however, her other ice skills are very good. She's very fast and agile, either in the air or on the ground. Ice Storm Instead of a true ice fury, Isky has another, no less damaging attack, - she can create a small ice storm, which will freeze enemies. This attack combines features of both ice and wind. Weaknesses She's not very fond of hot weather; normal fire doesn't hurt as badly as other ice dragons though. Backstory Pre-Bloody Dawn Isky's parents were both from army, so when she hatched, her father, Heastah, was ready to teach her how to fight. Of course, her mother, Cirika, was against such an idea, dreaming of giving her daughter a rather normal life - a mate with kids, without worries of her future. As they didn't want to argue, it was decided that Heastah would teach her when Isky would be a teen and only if she would want it; before that their daughter would live normally, sometimes helping her mother at healing soldiers. As Isky grew up, she discovered her element - ice. This ability fascinated her greatly, so she often found an excuse to leave "the healing duty" and come to her father for ice lessons. But her father always demanded Isky to practice physical combat skills before elemental, telling that magic wasn't very reliable. Isky was aware of the fact that her father participated in expeditions outside Warfang, and she was curious to see what it was like. She trained a lot in her free time even without bothering him - all for a chance to join the expedition. And she got it when she became mature. Her ice skills were considered equal to her father's, but it wasn't all she could offer; she was one of the fastest dragons of Warfang, despite not wielding wind element. Bloody Dawn She was very proud when her mother watched her and Heastah go together for her first expedition. Her mother was against this idea, but Heastah reassured his mate that he'd protect Isky if something happened. Cirika was right though. Isky's first expedition was the one that went terribly wrong. Her father was in charge of Omega team, and she was under his command and protection. Or so she thought. It was the nightmare. Many died that day, and many went missing. Her father was no exception - he didn't return with her; she didn't see him after they left the Warfang and separated to deal with enemies. After some time she found herself alone. She could swore she saw her team members somewhere nearby, but there were none. Just massacre. Blood and death everywhere. The image of soldiers being torn to shreds and smashed made an impact on her so hard, that she awoke the new attack - Ice Storm. This attack saved a few lives from being smashed by a golem, but what was it in comparison to the main loss? Upon the return the lists of killed were written, yet no one had seen her father being killed. Could he still be alive? Safe in some place? Isky wanted to check this theory, but she couldn't. For quite a long time it was forbidden to try new expeditions, plus her mother needed her. Post-Bloody Dawn Some time later after this failure Cynder came in to her and asked to join her team - team Alpha. The General needed the strongest soldiers, and Isky's new attack could be useful. Isky accepted the offer without much thinking, still believing that her father was alive, hidden in some safe place outside. He could create ice and use it instead water, and it was enough for surviving a few weeks. She hadn't found him though. Three years had passed, and her wish to find her father was forgotten - she accepted the fact that he was dead. Her mother still believes that he can be alive, but Isky blames the love her mother had... has for her father. Old Scars Relationships Heastah Iceblade Since from childhood, Isky was fascinated by her father and wanted to become as strong as he was, mostly element-wise. Cirika Feathertail She loves her mother, but really can't stand when she tries to teach her more healing. She's a warrior! Xarei Firewing Her father's cousin, whom she tends to call "uncle". After the Bloody Dawn he seems to avoid her family, feeling guilty for her father missing. General Cynder General Cynder is the leader of Alpha team and Isky's idol, sort of. She likes her personality. Flame Goldcrest This fire dragon is closer to what people call a friend, but with a frequency he and isky swear it doesn't seem so. Flame likes to provoke her by call "rookie", which angers her greatly. Kiwa Groundshaker Isky's school mate, who did his best to end up in Freedom Flyers just to get to her. He tries to catch her attention, but is ignored. Always. Gallery Pure_light_isky_reference_by_ruscsi-d7drrtu.png|Reference sheet Pure_lig_isky_blackpaw_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9ls682.png|Alternative version Iceblades.png|Isky with her family Pl_silver_wings_by_ruscsi-d7r24su.png|Isky with her dad Tumblr ohf621v2691uvwwreo1 1280.png|Isky's family tree Notes Category:Characters Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Citizens Category:Dragons Category:Team Alpha